


Album of Drabbles

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Multi-Fandom, Trolls (2016)
Genre: Cafe AU, F/M, Musical References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Numerous drabbles for multiple famdoms.Chapter 1- index
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Kudos: 3





	Album of Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Index of fandom and prompt/inspo/song title

Index:

Chapter 2: When she’s me- broppy- Trolls- coffee shop au


End file.
